choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Sutcliffe
Richard, a character in the It Lives Beneath book, is Robbie Sutcliffe's father. He first appears in Chapter 6. Appearance Richard has black hair, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a black suit with a brown and white handkerchief over a black button-up shirt and vest with a necktie of the same color. Personality Richard is a self-centered individual who has no respect for other people, such as constantly making unwanted gestures towards Danni. As a member of the Cult, it is implied that he also has a ruthless personality, killing Ned Mallory and attacking the main character when the latter was escaping. He is described by Danni as "rich, but not that rich, and acts slimy and insecure about it". He is heavily implied to be homophobic, given that he wants Elliot to stay away from Robbie because of his "lifestyle" and doesn't approve of Robbie's "choices" (such as the people he dates). In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he is a member of splinter group within The Society who acted without the approval of Their Leader. He could be viewed as unloyal given that he immediately names Craig and Arthur as his accomplices. Furthermore, he is shown to be a bad liar given that he couldn't keep his lies straight and gave different excuses as to how he received the bruise on his forehead. In Chapter 17, it is revealed that he is the one who killed the main character's parents. Relationships Danni According to Danni, Richard often made unwanted advances towards her, usually in the form of inviting her to his galas and presenting her photos to him. Robbie Sutcliffe Robbie is Richard's son. Though not much is known about their relationship, it appears that Richard doesn't want Robbie to spend time with Elliot. If you talk with Robbie at his father's party, Robbie tells you that Richard doesn't approve of his choices. In Chapter 17, if you try to reason with Richard, he tells you that he hopes Robbie and Elliot will break up when you die, due to Elliot's heartbreak. Vincent Wescott According to Imogen Wescott, her father Vincent is on the Arts and Culture Council with Richard. Other Looks Richard Cultist Robe.png|Cultist Robe Trivia *He has a bruise on his temple from when Your Character kicked him while escaping Ned's house in Chapter 3. *The name Richard is of German, French and English origin, which means: Ruler, leader, powerful, strong, brave, hardy. **The surname Sutcliffe is of English origin and means "south cliff". *His crimes include breaking and entering, being an accessory to murder, attempted assault, kidnapping, attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder. *In Chapter 8, it is revealed that he has telekinesis. *In Chapter 9, he, along with Craig and Arthur, are arrested for their crimes. **However, in Chapter 13, it is revealed that he's still a part of The Society and that arresting him was a way to trick people to think they were good. *In Chapter 17, it is revealed that he is responsible for killing the MC's and Elliot's parents. **In the same chapter, he only dies if your character's nerve score is high enough to break out of the coffin he sealed them in. You can choose to kill him or leave him to drown. **If your character dies, he plans to kill your brother in the future. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Victims of Josephine Vance